An Unthinkable Love
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Hey this story is a MarthxSamus and BowserxZelda story. With a bit of friendship with Fox and Peach. Short summaries about Marth's and Samus's past.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again this is my second story and it is from my 3rd memory card. This story has two pairings in it. The one pair is MarthxSamus and the other pair is BowserxZelda if you are wondering why it is because I noticed that Bowser wasn't paired up with that much people. So I just figured why not make him get together with someone no one would expect enjoy.

I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee it is just a lot of fun to play.

An Unthinkable Love

Chapter 1

An intense battle was going on between the bounty hunter Samus and Princess Zelda. They both seemed very tired and anyone who looked could tell even if Samus was wearing a power suit. Zelda jumped right at Samus about to kick her with her shoe but what Zelda did not know is that Samus had a charged shot ready to fire at any moment. So right when Zelda landed Samus fired and she went flying through the air. In the end Samus had won the match, so when they returned back to the mansion everyone told Zelda that she gave it a very good try at winning the match. She thanked them and was about to head towards her room when a claw seemed to come out of nowhere was right in front of her not about ready for her to leave just yet. Of course she knew who it belonged to bowser, so she stopped and figured that talking to him for a few minutes wouldn't hurt her.

So she turned and said "Hello Bowser. How are you this evening?"

He gave her that toothy smile and said "Fine just fine. Oh by the way you could of beaten her if you had instead of jumping you should of made it look like you were going to jump then fall down to the lower level when she would of fired the beam. Then you could of jumped up and sent her flying. Not that I'm saying you did bad or anything I just thought that this would help for next time that's all."

With a smile on her face Zelda said "Well thank you Bowser I will have to keep that in mind for next time."

Bowser said "Don't mention it uh Zelda you alright?"

Zelda getting very dizzy said "Yes I think I'm alright but I think I to rest." faints

Bowser shaking his said "Well I guess you were right about that now weren't you." picks her up and carries Zelda to her room and puts her in her bed and closes the door laughing to himself. Not in a evil way just how he thought he saw her blush while he was caring her.

Meanwhile Marth is "trying" to talk to Samus for while to get to know her a bit more.

"So where are you from Samus?" Marth ask

"What it is to you Marth?" Samus asked with a look of angry on her face

"I just want to get to know you more that is all I assure you." Marth said

"Well maybe some other time but not right now. So if you will excuse me I'm going to bed goodnight Marth" Samus said while walking away

Marth sat there thinking to himself "_I know that is something about her that I can relate too but I don't know what it is?_" He hoped that she would be a bit more in the mood to talk tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Zelda woke up the next morning she remembered that there was either going to be a mini tournament or just a certain amount of matches to determine who was the best "couple" for this year. The word couple send chills down her spin since she doubted that she would be with anyone by the end of the matches anyway. She walked downstairs and saw Bowser staring out the window and had his eyes closed. She notice him open them and their eyes met and he motion for her to come her. So she did and she was shocked by what she heard him say.

"Hey Zelda you want to be my partner for this best couple thing or not?" Bowser asked

She was didn't thought that Bowser would even think about entering or even ask her to be his partner She noticed that he was getting a little annoyed not receiving an answer from her.

So she shook her head and said "Yes I would be happy to be your partner."

"Good I think once the teams are all set we will each pick when our match will be or pick numbers to decide who will be facing who later on today. So see you then Zelda?" Bowser said

"Of course you'll see later Bowser." Zelda said

"Good." Bowser said while walking away

Zelda for some reason could not stop blushing no matter hard she tried which made her realize that maybe she liked Bowser. Peach overheard the conversation between Bowser and Zelda and she felt like she was about faint. It was not that she did not think that they would be entering in the "best couple" thing, but just the sight of seeing Zelda plush was what did it for. Peach however did not notice Fox right behind her and when she noticed him she quickly turned around and tried to slap him. But Fox grabbed her hand to make sure she did not hit him.

"Fox please let go of my hand!" Peach some what yelled and said

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to a friend Peach?" Fox asked

"Well what friend sneaks up on another friend when she is trying to listen in on a conversation?" Peach said

"Oh so that was what you were doing behind here huh? Well I was going to ask you a question but I see you're not in a very good mood now maybe some other time." Fox said

Right when he was about to turn to walk away he felt a hand grab his so he knew Peach wanted to hear what was on his mind.

So he turned back around and looked her in the eye and said "Well you know about this whole "best couple" thing going around right?"

"Yes why do ask Fox? Oh I get it you want me to be your partner is that is it?" Peach asked

Fox gently moved his hand down her face and said "You know sometimes I wonder if you can read my mind. So what do you say Peach will be my partner?"

"Of course I will Fox. Plus I think it could a lot of fun." Peach said

"Alright then so I guess I'll see in a little bit? Or do you want to wait around with me?" Fox asked

Peach did not need to answer because they were already walking down the hallway. But what they both did not know is how close their faces where touching one others.

Marth on the other hand find out that Samus was still not in a very talkative mood still from yesterday.

Come on Samus why won't you talk to me? I just went us to be better aquited with each other?" Marth said

"Marth I like your company and all but no offense but I just don't talk to people that much since I have always been alone." Samus said

"But you did not get that right there is what I want to know why you were alone for all of those years?" Marth said

"Gee Marth I had no idea you where this interested about my past so about we make a deal? If we team up for the "best couple" thing and win well then I will gladly tell you about what happened so many years ago." Samus said

"But what if we lose do I still get to find out about your past?" Marth asked

"Maybe so what do you saw Marth you in?" Samus asked

"Sure I guess so but only if you after the tournament you will show me what you look like under that visor of yours? Marth said

"Ok Marth you're on." Samus said while shaking his hand


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon everyone was in the grand hall and where gathered in the center. Mario decided that he should most likely be the person to call up all of the teams and have them each pick a number and depending on that number would decide who would go up against who.

"Ahem may-a all of the teams-a come up here to pick their number-a?" Mario asked

So Fox and Peach walked up first then Marth and Samus walked up, right behind them was Bowser and Zelda. All of the teams agreed that the women should pick the numbers. So Peach picked first and then Samus, then finally Zelda picked her team's number.

"Could-a you please-a your number-a to the rest of us Peach-a?" Mario asked

"Of course Mario we have number 1." Peach said

"Samus-a?" Mario said

"We have 2 Mario." Samus said

"Well-a I guess-a that means that Bowser-a and Zelda-a have number 3. Ok-a so its-a Fox-a and Peach-a against Marth-a and Samus-a. Winning will face Bowser-a and Zelda-a in the finals-a." Mario said

"So are we starting now or something?" Fox asked

Mario just nodded so Fox knew he was right. Bowser and Zelda decided that they could talk for a little bit before the first match started.

"So what is like in Hyrule Zelda?" Bowser asked

"Oh it's wonderful you would love it. I mean if you would come to visit that is." Zelda said while tried hard to hide her face from Bowser since she was a deep red.

"Would the people be afraid of me since they have never seen me before?" Bowser asked

"Well I don't think so since we have so many different kinds of peoples in Hyrule There are the Gornans, and the Zoras. I know there are more but they would be easier to see to tell someone about them. I would say they would be a little frighten a first but it would pass with in a day or two." Zelda said

"Well that's good to hear. Maybe I will come and visit you once your ruler over Hyrule." Bowser said

"To be honest Bowser I don't think I am strong enough to rule my people and to keep them safe from harm." Zelda said while almost about to cry

"Oh come on Zelda I think you can do it. Come here." Bowser said while embracing her in a hug

Zelda stopped crying and looked up at him and quietly said to him "Thank you Bowser."

Blushing a little Bowser said "No sweat Zelda."

So they both walked over to where everyone else was to get ready to watch the first match to see who they would face in the finals Fox and Peach or Marth and Samus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When all four of them upened their eyes they noticed that they where all on the Great Fox right above Corneria. They started the fight with Peach going after Samus while Fox took care of Marth on the other side of the ship. Peach hit Samus with one of turnips while Samus shot a homing missile at Peach which was a straight on hit and she went flying the air but she recovered by floating back on the ship. When Samus saw this she just started to charge right at Peach force but Peach grabbed her and slapped her which made her fly off the ship for a KO. Fox and Marth where on the other hand pretty well matched with one other for one move after another cancelled each one that thrown at the other. Until Fox made Marth think he was going to dash in front of him, but he ended up grabbing him and made him bounce off the back wing of the ship.

When Marth saw Peach he was prepared and blocked her attack like it was nothing. However Peach was able to recover and grab him, then Fox came over and sent him flying with a very powerful kick. But that would not keep Marth from trying his best to him for his team. However, right when Marth landed an Airwing came from behind and sent him far to get a KO. Which meant that Fox and Peach where the winners and face Bowser and Zelda in the finals. The only question on everyone's mind was who would win in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they came back to the grand hall everyone was saying good a match that was and that the final match would be better. Well, everyone expect Marth and Samus since she pulled him away to tell him something.

"So what did you want to tell me Samus?" marth asked

"Well we made a deal didn't we if somehow we made it to the finals I would take off my helmet and tell you what happened years ago." Samus said

"Yes but we lost so you don't have to do this you know." Marth said

"I know but I jssut want to OK." Samus said Marth nodded to answer. She took off her helmet and Marth was in aw. She had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and had green eyes.

He walked up to her and said "You are more beautiful than I thought."

"Oh please I can't be that good looking." Samus said while blushing

"But you are, so please tell me your story or do you want me to start?" Marth asked

"You can start if you don't mind." Samus said

"Not at all. Well, I guess I will start with my home Altea. It was peaceful until a dark dragon called Medus came and killed my parents. I however, was betrayed by someone I thought was a friend. So I took back my sword Falchion and revolted against him and won. Some years later though I had learned that King Harden had brought Medus back to life and so I had to destroy him again. Now my country is at peace again." So now what's your story Samus" Marth said

"Well I am operhan because my entire family was murdered by space priaties. They than blow up the planet we where all leaving on. I somehow lived thanks to bird tribe called The Chozo who help me. Now I haunt down the space priaties and The Mother Brain." Samus said while trying not to cry

"You see Samus I know we were alike in some way." Marth said while holding her

"Yes I guess you where right all along Marth." Samus said

"Samus went the final match is over with would come with me back to Altea." Marth said

"Marth are you sure about asking me that?" Samus asked

"Of course Samus I want you to be with me you we both won't ever feel lonely ever again. Also so we can both finally be happy." Marth said

"Oh Marth thank you was very sweet and yes I will go with you." Samus said

"Looks like our dreams have come true." Marth said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fox and Peach where ready to fight and Bowser was too, but Zelda was a bit nervous about this match. They ended up being at the Hyrule Temple and fight started out like the first with Peach and Fox splitting up. Peach attacked Zelda and just kept at it and did seem like stopping what so ever. That until Bowser punched her which Fox took the time to kick Bowser up in the air. When Bowser came down he sent Fox flying with a Bowser Bomb which, Fox was able to recover from which Peach was relieved who just happened to send Zelda up in the air with a Peach Bomb. She went in the air kicked her sky high and out of the match.. When Bowser saw this he was very angry that Peach got rid of Zelda. So when she landed he grabbed her sent her over the edge to get payback for Zelda. Fox saw this and right after Bower throw her he grabbed Bowser and made him go so far that he hit the wall. Peach tried to get back to the edge but could not make and when she was about to fall she saw a gloved hand grab her hand and saved her from falling. She saw Fox's face and smiled since she knew that they were going to win now for sure. Right when Fox had gotten Peach back up they turned to face Bowser who was just getting back up. So Peach grabbed him and throw him towards Fox who finished the match off with a kick in the air. Fox and Peach had won the short tournament and where the "best couple" for this year. When they got back everyone said that the match was better than they had thought. Yet Peach pulled Fox aside since she wanted to him something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Peach and Fox had stopped walking away from everyone or at least to where they could not seen.

Fox turned around and asked "Ok Peach why did you pull aside for?"

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for grabbing me and making sure I did not fall." Peach said

"Yeah your welcome and all but that's what friends for each other you know?" Fox said right when he was about leave Peach said "Wait." and she flow into his arms and Fox stood there and wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for while.

Meanwhile Zelda was a bit worried that Bowser was mad at her for losing the match so quickly.

When he turned around however, he seemed to be smiling and said "Zelda I just wanted you to know that I am not mad at you what so ever." I do have a question I would like to ask you though."

She watched has he got down on one knee and she could not believe what was going what he said "Zelda I know your not all that strong but that doesn't matter me because well I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not in the Mushroom Kingdom but in Hyrule, because I think I can help you and you can help me understand what will soon to be our people. So will you marry me."

She could not believe he was asking her to marry him but she was so over filled with joy that she started to crying and said "Yes I will Bowser."

While they were holding each other hands they heard someone laughing and they both knew that it belong to Ganondorf. He came out and had that usual smirk on his face and

Just stared until he said "Humph so this is who will be protecting you now princess, kidnapping you will easier than I had thought."

Bowser stood up and got right in his face and said "You know that while I'm around you won't lay a hand Zelda."

"Oh is that so well we will just see if you can live up to what you just said when we return to Hyrule." Ganondorf said while walking away

"Bowser I believe Ganondorf is wrong. You will be able to protect because we both love each other and love and courage are the two most powerful feelings in the world." Zelda said while they where walking down the hallway but they still held on to each other's hand never wanting to let go.


End file.
